


The Wolf & Red Riding Hood

by ButtonPastel



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, With A Twist, infinite loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel
Summary: The classic story of Little Red Riding Hood & the Big Bad Wolf...with a twist.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Spell(Prologue)

Monsters against humans  
Humans hate beasts  
It’s how this curse shall be

Until both of the species finally come to peace

Love and Peace  
Are the keys  
That will make the war cease

The two pieces that we need to set each other free

The girl in red  
The wolf in gray  
Both meet in the rain

Started by a sick grandmother  
Sent by a mother  
An enemy with a wood cutter

Romeo & Juliet  
With a better ending set

The beauty & The beast  
Are the next puzzle piece

The Legend of Zelda  
With the same curse  
A story constantly reversed

The two will find their soulmates  
That’s how this story states  
Their true love will be the way  
To end the curse’s fate


	2. Goodies for Grandma

Once upon a time, in a small Italian village, there lived a young woman who so frequently wore a red cloak, that the villagers called her Little Red Riding Hood. She was referred to by this nickname, so much that most just ended up forgetting her real birth name. Though while Little Red Riding Hood had just turned 18, making her an adult woman, she was still called little as she didn’t even reach 5 feet tall.

Little Red Riding Hood lived with her mother and father, and while she loved them dearly, she was craving some independence. Ever since her 18th birthday, Little Red Riding Hood couldn’t stop thinking of getting married and having her own cottage and household to run. For now, she was still in her parents’ eyes, much too naive and trusting to leave home. Little Red Riding Hood’s mother was a short-rounded woman with curly strawberry blonde hair mixed with grays and whites from age. Her somewhat wrinkled face held brown eyes, a short button nose, and full cracked lips. Her father was a different story, he was tall and thin, with wavy black hair, and blue eyes. His nose was long, and his cheekbones were just as long and sharp as the rest of his face. In addition to the wavy hair, which he kept brushed back, he had a long bushy mustache that he kept well trimmed.

Little Red Riding Hood was, in terms of looks, a good mixture of her parents. She had her mother’s full lips and her height. She had her father’s hair and eyes, but her mother’s soft gaze. She was not as large as her mother in terms of weight but did have a small pouch of a stomach on her, though she did have her mother’s large bosom and backside. As for her height, she was shorter than both, which is why many believe she got her height from her grandmother, as she also did not quite reach 5 feet tall. Speaking of which, her grandmother was ill and she wanted to bring a basket of goodies to make her grandmother feel better. Her mother wanted to argue, but she saw the look in her father’s eyes that immediately told her she would lose if she tried. Little Red Riding Hood’s personality was not like her parents at all; she was sweet and over-friendly, but was also seen as naive and dull-witted. Which is why her parents were so worried about her, they’re afraid some animal of a man may take advantage of her kindness and naivety and have his way with her. That is why they tried to keep her from boys, at least until they could find her a good match themselves.

Red’s parents were very reluctant to send her because, just like the rest of the town, Red’s grandmother was regarded as a crazy woman. Nonetheless, she still visits her. Little Red Riding Hood had never come to encounter a wolf, unlike her mother, and was grateful. Little Red Riding Hood was packing cookies, a small cake, bread, cheese, and a flask of sweet water for her grandmother to give her when her mother stopped her. “Why do you want to see her so much Abeline? That lady went crazy years ago.” “Mother.” Abeline turns to her and smiles. “She’s miserable and lonely. She can’t come to town anymore because of the rumors circulating around her and her age. Someone needs to be with her for at least a few hours a day.” “You are too kind hearted dear.” “It is better than being cruel.” The main reason why people considered Abeline’s grandmother crazy was because she’s worried Abeline will no longer visit her if she told her. As she grew older, people started calling her crazy, causing her to leave town disgraced.

After she finished packing, Abeline put on the red cloak her grandmother gave her. The cloak was rather worn out with age but it was still usable. Not to mention warm. She puts it on and soon leaves to visit her. As Abeline was walking towards the forest, she heard whispers. “By now she should be married.” One whispers. “But her parents’ blessings are needed. Let alone, she takes care of the crazy woman.” Another replies. “But it is because of that people are drawn to her. She’s too nice.” Abeline was used to this. It was normal for people in her town to get married as soon as they were of age. She’s eighteen now, an official adult. She had proposals sent to her, but she always evaded it. Abeline decided to get married only after her grandmother passed away. She never told this to anyone as she knew there are some people who want her dead.

Abeline reached her grandmother’s house and used the key that her grandmother gave to her to open the door. She opened the door and went inside. She went to her grandmother’s bed as she opened her eyes. “Abeline, you came to see me. I’m so happy…”


	3. One Stormy Night

Once Abeline’s visit was done, she walked down the usual path, enjoying the sunset. She felt a sudden draft of wind and looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. She mumbled, “Wow, those came out of nowhere.” The wind got stronger as the thunder roared. Abeline yelped as she covered her ears. GOD! How she HATED thunderstorms. Rain started to patter as lightning struck. Abeline jumped in fear, accidentally backing up and sliding down the hill. She grabbed a rock nearby to regain footing and started running down the hill as lightning struck. Lightning hit a tree behind her, causing her to run faster. She sees a shed nearby and runs through the doors for shelter. Darkness… that’s all she can see… “The sky… it’s so dark… I can’t see a thing in here,” Abeline walked deeper in the shed before bumping into something. Lightning stuck, making Abeline freak out and grab onto the pole. ‘Oh boy, look like I’m gonna be here for a while’, Abeline thought, wishing she had stayed to make sure her grandmother’s okay.

Hours went by as she endured the howling winds, hail-like rain, and constant thunder & lightning. Until suddenly, the door creaked open. Abeline perked up as she heard something hard hit the floor, it sounded like a struggled gallop. ‘It sounds like a goat. I guess I wasn’t the only one caught in the weather.’ Abeline calls out, “It’s quite a storm out there, isn’t it?” “Uh? Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize there was someone here. It’s so dark in this place, I can’t see a thing”, a gruff voice called out. “Well I got here hours ago, and I’m still soaked… And I bumped my head”, Abeline giggled. Unknowing to her, on the other side of the room, was a wolf. He says, “Well, thanks to trying to outrun this storm, I sprained my ankle and still got drenched for my efforts.” His claws rubbed his ankle while trying to fix it. “Well, it is nice to have some company. Although I am sorry you hurt your leg.” “Eh, I’ll be alright. Thanks for your concern though. I have to admit, on a stormy night like this, I wouldn’t want to be alone either”, the wolf responds, before sneezing.

Abeline’s eyes widened as she commented, “Wow! That was a pretty strong sneeze.” The wolf grumbled, “Oh great! I hope I’m not getting a cold.” Abeline responds, “You’re not the only one. This weather always blocks me up. I can’t smell a thing.” The wolf chuckles and says, “Well, if we can’t see or smell each other we’ll have to do with talking I suppose.” The wind blew stronger than a wolf’s blow, causing a whispering whistle through the air as the wolf scratched his fur to prevent sheer boredom. “So, do you mind me asking which part of the land you live?” Abeline asks. The wolf responds, “Me? Well, I live in the Apennine Mountains.” “A-Apennine Mountains?!” Abeline squeaks, thinking about the howls that come from there at night. “Isn’t that place dangerous?”

The wolf is surprised by this question, but responds, “I don’t think so. It’s steep on some parts, but it’s a good place to live.” “Wow, you’re very brave”, Abeline says in awe. “What about you? Where do you live?” The wolf asks. Abeline responds, “Well, I live in Castellucio myself.” “I heard of that place. That village has some pretty tasty food there. VERY TASTY…” The wolf said, drooling at the thought of all those pigs, lambs, and… if desired… humans. The wolf licked his muzzle as Abeline responded, “Yeah, but honestly I prefer eating near the Cascata delle Marmore.” The wolf nods in agreement, commenting, “I go around that place myself. The food is especially good there, isn’t it.” “Yeah! And the place is always so lovely.” “And it’s so nice and tender to chew on.” “And you can always eat there and never get sick of it.” “Oh, that’s so true. Once you eat there you’re hooked for life.” They exclaimed in unison, “THAT DELICIOUS-” Before the sound of thunder interrupted their last words. But, they were too caught on their thoughts of food to be scared this time.

The wolf exclaims, “Oh, if only I had the food here with me.” The wolf looks up at the window the rain hits and says, “Speaking of food, I was, unbelievably, skinny back then. Back then, I never ate much, but now I grew to the point of eating like a horse. My mother always said, ‘Go on. It’s always ok to eat a little more.’ Sometimes, I end up throwing up.” Abeline giggles, “That was the same with my mom. She always told me if I didn’t eat enough, I won’t be able to run when I had to.” The wolf laughed as he said, “That was the same for my mom. Hey, I wonder if they met at some point.” Abeline giggled saying, “That would be something. Although, I highly doubt it. My mom barely leaves the village or talks to strangers. What about your mother?” The wolf says, “Oh, um… My mother died when I was younger. I was practically raised by the leader my whole life.” “Oh, I’m sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have asked.” Abeline says guiltily. The wolf replies, “It’s alright. Other than that, we’re pretty much the same right.” Abeline says, “Right. It’s almost funny. It makes me wonder if we look the same.” Lightning struck, causing Abeline and the wolf to get scared. Abeline says, “Sorry. I get scared of thunderstorms, so I had my eyes closed. Did you get a look at me?” The wolf replies, “Oh, I feel the same way and had my eyes closed as well.” “Well, it shouldn’t matter what we look like. It sounds like we’re almost the same in every way”, Abeline says, smiling in the dark. The wolf smiles and says, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

After a little while, the storm passes by, leaving behind a beautiful, starry night. “Hey, how about we have lunch together? It seems like the storm cleared out”, Abeline suggests. The wolf agrees, saying, “That sounds like a plan. We can meet here again. And to make sure we recognize each other, we can just say ‘We met one stormy night’.” Abeline giggles and asks, “Why can’t we just say each other’s names? That will be much easier if we do it that way.” The wolf whines, “But it’s more fun if we do it my way. We can introduce ourselves tomorrow.” The wolf stands up and walks towards the door. Abeline was about to stand up before a numb pain shot up her leg. The wolf hears her whimper in pain and asks, “Are you alright?” Abeline responds, “My foot fell asleep. I’ll be alright.” The wolf walks out the door and says, “Don’t forget, ‘We met one stormy night’.” Abeline shakes her leg awake and walks out the door. She looks up and is greeted with a starry sky.

Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf went separate ways  
And wait for another day.


End file.
